


What happens when you leave a bunch of bored kids in a text room

by Lenialth



Category: Discord - Fandom, Real life - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (Please sleep for godsake), Chaos, Crack, Discord Chat - Freeform, I'm looking at you, Lack of Sleep, Real Life, Sleep, chatfic, i guess, owo, uwu, yes you, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenialth/pseuds/Lenialth
Summary: Basically what happens when you leave a bunch of bored people on discord. All bounded by one or more topics like Bnha.





	1. Don't leave me here alone

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the discord server is for the curse of the anime protagonist.

**Lian the lion (Leniath):**  Everything is the same but todoroki has Drax's dialogue   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny)** :  That's going to be chaotic and I love it   
  
**Lian the lion (Leniath** ):  I'm moving so slowly that I'm invisible   
crunch potato chip   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny)** :  Lmao   
Izuku having Mantis' dialouge   
  
**Lian the lion (Leniath)** :  Yes   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny)** :    
Kick names. Take ass.   
Everyone else:  No thats--   
  
**Lian the lion (Leniath** ):  Kick names take ass   
Uraraka:  no it's okay   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny):**   Osdnnxxnd   
Izuku:  I love that scruffy dog, he's so cute I'm gonna die!   
Everyone in the room:  ...   
  
**Lian the lion (Leniath)** :  Iida & Uraraka:  please don't   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny)** :  Mantis and Izuku are so pure that I jusf kKdjdjdkdkso   
  
**Lian the lion (Leniath)** : Drax can be so dry it's hilarious   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny)** :  True 

Shouto, talking about Endevore:  What if someone does something irksome, and I decide to remove his spine?   
Tenya:  That's... That's   
Momo:  You do know that's a crime right?   
  
**Lian the lion (Leniath)** :  Do it   
Endwhore deserves it   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny)** : IM CACKLING   
  
**Lian the lion (Leniath)** : I'm dead serious   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny)** : Omg   
  
**Lian the lion (Leniath)** :  Also I'm reading a post on Tumblr about the narrative trying to kill of Inko   
Because of anime moms being dead   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny)** : Tenya and Momo:  restraining Shouto before he kills Endewhore   
Izuku, at the side, rooting at Shouto:  YOU'RE DOING GREAT SWEETHEART   
OSBDNDKS   
OMG   
NOT INKO   
  
**Lian the lion (Leniath)** : Inko fucking refuses   
Everything and everyone is trying to kill her   
But she is still alive and kicking   
Hostage situation, attempted murder, teapots, stabbings, a hurricane,   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny)** : Death:  Well Ma'am looks like its your turn-   
Inko:  stares at Death with a smile on her face What was that sir?   
Death:  ...   
Death:  Nevermind ma'am have a nice day   
Inko:  YOU TOO! gives the most happiest smile   
  
**Lian the lion (Leniath)** : An astroid   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny)** : damn Inko's the queen   
  
**Lian the lion (Leniath)** : A fucking lightening storm   
And I'm pretty sure all for one tried to kill her   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny)** : Osndmdospa   
That's epic   
  
**Lian the lion (Leniath)** : But the queen inko is alive for her baby boy   
The narrative only got to his dad   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny** ): Lmao   
Hisashi did not survive the narrative   
  
**Lian the lion (Leniath)** : Or he's afo   
Take your pick(edited)   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny)** :  Well that's a toughie cause I want both lol   
  
**Lian the lion (Leniath)** :   I read further and the police force...   
They GAVE INKO A HERO LISTENCE   
This is fucking hilarious   
  
**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny)** :  c hO k E S   
please link it to me   



	2. Respect women Mineta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeets Mineta into the sky

**Lian the lion (Leniath):**

Au where everything is the same but shinsou yeets mineta into the sky.

 

**Korg e™:** ^^^^^

then he just gets into the hero course for showing the attitude of a “true hero” and performing a heroic deed

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** ^^^^

Mineta was never seen again (don't worry he's not dead just expelled)

 

**Korg e™:** booo

he should pe r i s h

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** I don't want Shinsou to commit murder

 

**Korg e™:** E

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** That's Bakugo's job

 

**Korg e™:** but with aizawa’s approval

its doing what must be done to protect the well being of others

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** At least Bakugo respect women

 

**Korg e™:** ^^^^

he drink that respecc women juice

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** In his respect, if he goes all out on you then you have his respect

 

**Korg e™:** ie uraraka sports festival

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Ye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Hawk's and Aizawa's brother relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;))

**celkeste** :no, this is not a ship thing, i swear. i mean, it could be if you alter some of my words. if you want it to be, go ahead, be my guest.

you know how most of the fandom says that aizawa failed the practical exam and got into the hero course through the sports festival?

imagine that instead of that, he's a recommendation student. erasure is not as "villainous" as brainwashing, so imagine young aizawa getting caught up in a villain attack and using his quirk to quickly subdue the villain. imagine the hero commission picking him up and training him from a young age.

imagine that, after the hero commission also picks up hawks, they develop a sibling relationship.

it would be so fucking cute.

\- imagine aizawa is just teaching class one day

 

\- and hawks just fucking

 

\- flies through the window like an absolute madbird

 

\- "hawks, i'm teaching."

 

\- "yeah, and i brought chicken! :DDDDD"

 

\- and the kids are either horrified, surprised, or both.

 

\- "that- that's the number two hero??????? and our teacher????? the most antisocial person ever????? knows him??????""

 

**Theodore Leonheart:** that looks like

a fish

 

**celkeste:** what

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath)** : Yes

 

**celkeste** : ayyy someone agrees with me

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Hawks helps present mic get his brother to date him

 

**celkeste** : YES

just

“mic, my brother is literally pining over you so hard right now”

“he’s so annoying”

“please date him”

^thise are all hawks

those*

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Hawks just get so much money from all the bets

 

**celkeste** : y e s

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** After the two get married

 

**celkeste:** “CALLED IT!”

“hawks, why are you like this”

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath)** : MIDNIGHT YOU OWE ME MONEY

 

**celkeste** : Y E S

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** There's just a Congo line of people who bet on their love life

celkeste: 

what do you mean that this is just a headcanon???

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath)** : Hawk receives like

500 $ from midnight

 

**celkeste** : nah

four buckets of chicken

from kfc

he's a basic bitch


	4. katsudon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katsudon

**Failing Chinese Student: Flowchi** : alright

just

katsudon

i love

 

**She who does not sleep:** Yes! A good husky boi!

Izuku treats him very well.

 

**Failing Chinese Student: Flowchi:** izuku sobbing: nothing will make my life better i wanna fucking die---

katsudon: woof!

izuku:.....holy shit

 

**She who does not sleep** : Yes!

 

**Failing Chinese Student: Flowchi:** izuku: i love him so much

katsudon: brings 10 kittens home

 

**She who does not sleep:** Aizawa: maybe you should get a cat, kid, their lower maintenance    
Izuku: points to a giant husky I WANT THAT ONE

 

**Failing Chinese Student: Flowchi:** aizawa: my time is now

 

**She who does not sleep** : :))

 

**Failing Chinese Student: Flowchi:** aizawa:...we have 7 kittens and a giant huskey now

 

**She who does not sleep** : Aizawa: you...Named the husky katsudon?   
Izuku: yup.

 

**Failing Chinese Student: Flowchi** : izuku: and i love him

 

**She who does not sleep** : Haha! Yes!

Aizawa: I honestly think a cat would've been better-   
Katsudon: lays head in Aizawa lap and gives him puppy eyes    
Aizawa:   
Aizawa: nevermind.

Do you think Izuku would still go to U.A?

 

**Failing Chinese Student: Flowchi:** yes

yes definitely

some colleague: um, who's that?   
aizawa: he's my son

 

**She who does not sleep:**  Kat shall go with him and. Class 1-A will have to restrain themselves from cuddling this big husky because he's just the cutest freaking thing

 

**Failing Chinese Student: Flowchi:** katsuki: h---

aizawa:  _ theres the bitch _

aizawa: your expelled

bakugou: what i came in first

aizawa: your expelled

 

**Korg e™:** lmao

l m a o

i want this as a real legit fic

 

**Failing Chinese Student: Flowchi:**  inko: they cant do that thats illegal

izuku, with thoroughly shattered mental heatlh: mom please

  
  



	5. Traitor! Inko

**She who does not sleep:** Guys

Guys I have a theory and I kinda wanna brainstorm it.

Okay so:

 

**Sleepless Skeleton:** Pee is stored in the balls

 

**She who does not sleep:** What if Inko is the traitor?

 

**Korg e™:**  :/

O fucc

 

**She who does not sleep** : Think about it

 

**Sleepless Skeleton:** Ahahhahahahahahhahahahahah

 

**Anzillu:** But wouldn't that endanger Izuku?

 

**She who does not sleep** : Izuku must tell her everything in which she relies to All For One

@Anzillu it probably would

 

**Korg e™:**  F u c c

 

**She who does not sleep** : laughter

 

**Korg e™:**  murder plotting

 

**She who does not sleep** : Y E S

 

**Sleepless Skeleton** : Ok

I have better theory

Izuku is the traitor

 

**She who does not sleep** : But think about it further, the fact that Inko was the only one to really care about him all his life was really a villain.    
ANGST

 

**Anzillu:** That would actually be a fun theory

 

**She who does not sleep** : @Sleepless Skeleton wot

 

**Anzillu:** With Izuku as the traitor

 

**She who does not sleep** : Unknowingly? We know to much about him for it to be knowingly.

 

**Anzillu:** Unreliable narrator

 

**She who does not sleep** : H

Huh

 

**Sleepless Skeleton** : We dont see him doing everything

It is possible he is the traitor

 

**She who does not sleep:** It is.

 

**Anzillu:** Don't trust anyone, not even the main character

 

**Korg e™:**  Gtdtdbvvbnmjkjkjko0kl bcgwewaxd. Huh ,  gfrefxcghffhfhfhd

 

**She who does not sleep:** I personally think Nezu is the traitor

I don't trust him

 

**Sleepless Skeleton** : No

Its the chairs in class 1A

 

**Korg e™:**  S H I T U R I T E

 

**She who does not sleep** : ^^

 

**Sleepless Skeleton:** They know basically everything

 

**She who does not sleep:** Yes... but did they know the exact location of the training camp? All Mights scedual?

Hm

 

**Sleepless Skeleton:** Of course

 

**Korg e™:** They are all knowing

 

**Sleepless Skeleton:** They are soul bounded

And they read students minds

Easy


	6. Cryptid might

**Bread:** I like how everyone kinda headcannons todoroki to make everyone a secret love child

 

**celkeste:** and also makes conspiracy theories about the class

i read a fanfic once where todoroki, when he was absent after getting his teeth removed, made a binder of a bunch of conspiracy theories

my favorite was the "nedzu is planning to take over the world"

aizawa couldn't prove him wrong on that one

 

**Kuroyuki Kokuyoku:** Shouto: founder of the conspiracy theory club

Now featuring leading online Hero conspiracy theorist as VP: Midoriya Izuku

 

**Continent Catt:** Shoto is an avid cryptid hunter

 

**Kuroyuki Kokuyoku:** Imagine him stalking Toshinori in his Small Might form thinking he's a ghost or something cuz Shouto can't find him in the UA faculty database and the school security doesn't pick up on his presence (cuz the thought of Toshinori being All Might never crossed his mind).

One moment, he's documenting UA's local cryptid. 

When Toshinori entered the teacher's lounge. 

Shouto attempts to follow him, but when he opens the door to the room, there was no sign of Toshinori in there. 

Just a very concerned All Might asking his student what he was up to.   


Where did the cryptid go?

 

**🅱eleted.:** lol

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Lol

 

**🅱eleted.:** just imagined what would happen if deku enters the room with toshinori and when shoto followed them and just sees 

all  might


	7. Swearly mcswear

**Lian the lion (Leniath)** :  Au where izuku swears just as much as katsuki

But he's still his adorable seld

Self

 

**YoshikageKira** : of fug

nightwing izuku that has a mouth that soap can never hope to clean

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath)** :  Everytime he breaks his hands

Just

He flinches for a second before

Just yelling fuck

 

**YoshikageKira** :  like normal people fuck

or like long scream fuck

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Long scream

**YoshikageKira** :  or multiple fucks that get louder

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Just imagine his muttering

With more swears

**YoshikageKira** :  couple of goddamnits in there for good measure

**Lian the lion (Leniath)** :  And shits

And craps

**YoshikageKira** :  and he makes new curses that sound just

really bad

**Lian the lion (Leniath)** :  And other swear words from different languages

**YoshikageKira** :  YES

**Lian the lion (Leniath)** :  English, Spanish, Russian

Uh

**YoshikageKira** :  german

**Lian the lion (Leniath)** :  There you go

**YoshikageKira** :  the whole language sounds like one long curse

if you say it mad

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** "You motherfucking-"

Inko is just as bad

**YoshikageKira** :  hmmmm

**Lian the lion (Leniath)** :  If not worst

**YoshikageKira** :  tell me more

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath)** :  Or

She was the one to teach the boys to swear

 

**YoshikageKira** :  words ARE power after all

 

**Lian the lion (Leniath)** :  "now boys, I will teach you the power of words

Most importantly  **swear words** "


	8. Crush on Zuku

 

**FayeTheFey:** HeAdCaNon

Of

Everyone has had a crush on Zuku

**momfrenn ™ ･ﾟ✧:** haha

the truest headcanon ever xD

**FayeTheFey:** No no and then

Like idk one day reunion

Baku admits it

And like Zuku goes like

**momfrenn ™ ･ﾟ✧** : woah

**FayeTheFey:** WHa

**momfrenn ™ ･ﾟ✧:** Izuku exe crashed

**FayeTheFey** : That's so weird

**momfrenn ™ ･ﾟ✧:** he almost fainted

**FayeTheFey:** Nonono

**momfrenn ™ ･ﾟ✧:** nah?

**FayeTheFey:** And like

He goes that's so weird

And baku's like it's not weird I was like 15 ok

Zuku's like

It's weird bcuz no one has had a crush on me

And baku's like

Wtf

This dumbass

and just YELLS (a normal occurrence as always)

OYY

YOU FUCKERS

WHO HAD A CRUSH ON DEKU B4

And like they all raise their hand

**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny):** Bakugou: Everyone raise their fucking hands to those who has a crush on this dumbass nerd   
Everyone in the vicinity: raises their goddamn hands

**FayeTheFey:** Yes

**Iida, Lovely FucknuggetBOT:** Everyone run! @FayeTheFey has reached 18 !

**momfrenn ™ ･ﾟ✧:** and izuku dies of embarassment

xD

**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny):** Izuku, face flushing red and choking: guys wtf

**momfrenn ™ ･ﾟ✧:** guys, why me?

there were so many better options and yet you had a crush on me

why?

**Bread:** Mood

**FayeTheFey:** Everyone just like

Shush don't tell him

**A disaster fanfic writer (Lunny):** Tbh Izuku's a mood in this AU lmao

Imagine everyone preparing a 5 minute presentation on why they had a crush on him

**momfrenn ™ ･ﾟ✧:** hahahahaha xD

perfect

ten slide powerpoint presentation

**Sleepless Skeleton:** I hate those

 

**momfrenn ™ ･ﾟ✧:** Why?

it's neat


	9. Pain kink ;))

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** You think izuku has a pain kink

**Theodore Leonheart:** yeah but   
**what was the brand of the water***

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** And that's the reason why he breaks his limbs

**celkeste:** leniath nO

**She who does not sleep:** Leniath,,,,,,nO

**celkeste:** (i mean, probably)

**She who does not sleep:** Clek

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** It just a thing I think of

**celkeste** : ;)))

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Nothing wrong with it

**Theodore Leonheart:** i-

**Some Schmuck:** some would disagree

**Theodore Leonheart:** ^

i would disagree

fully

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Except that he broke his arms to Disfigurement

**Theodore Leonheart:** how nice

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Eh

**Theodore Leonheart:** but i know why

he hasnt been drinking the stronk milk

**She who does not sleep:** BONES

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Now he can break his legs now

**Theodore Leonheart:** oh dear god no

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** （ ＾ν＾）


	10. Kachoo

**Theodore Leonheart:** kachoo

**celkeste:** kacchan???

**Theodore Leonheart:** kachoo

**celkeste:** kacchan?????

**Theodore Leonheart:** kachoo

**celkeste:** kacchan????????

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Kacchan

**Theodore Leonheart:** kachoo

**celkeste:** KACCHAN

**Some Schmuck:** kerchoo

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Katsuki

**Theodore Leonheart:** K A C H O O

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Katsuki

**celkeste:** K A T S U K I

(what has this turned into)

**Theodore Leonheart:** K   A C     H O O

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Idk

Katsuki

**Theodore Leonheart:**

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Katsuki

Katsuki

Katsuki

**Theodore Leonheart:** n    o

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Katsuki

**Some Schmuck:** it's turned into what it always turns into celk   
some level of hell

**Lian the lion (Leniath):** Katsuki

 

**Theodore Leonheart:** It's the sound pikachu makes when he does an electric attack-

 


	11. Rip

Lian the lion (Leniath): Hewwo?  
Hewwo????  
Is anwone there?

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: HEO  
Hewo

Lian the lion (Leniath): I can't fucking find my speaker anymore  
I'm about to scream

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: :)

She who does not sleep: HESOOO  
:))))

Lian the lion (Leniath): ?

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: E

Lian the lion (Leniath): Hi cloudy

She who does not sleep: Sorry I'm sugar-highhhhhh  
Whoooooo

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: THE BEST KIDN OF HIGH

Lian the lion (Leniath): I can't handle sugar that well

She who does not sleep: ^^^

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: If u won’t have your sugar I’ll take it

She who does not sleep: I just ate a pound of sugar with no regretttssss

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: Mood

Lian the lion (Leniath): If I had a lot of sugar then you would probably see me over a sink trying to punk

Theodore Leonheart: I-

She who does not sleep: WOOOOOO

Lian the lion (Leniath): Stop

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: WOOOOOOOO

Theodore Leonheart: 

 

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: I’m always on a sugar rush unless I’m not  
fingerguns

She who does not sleep: Sorry leniath

Lian the lion (Leniath): Not you too theo

She who does not sleep: I CANT CONTOL MUSELF

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: Wot did theo do  
YEAHAHAHAH

She who does not sleep: REEEEEE

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: WE AHOULD WALK INTO THE STREET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT  
well u don’t have to  
I will tho  
Cuz the night is pretty  
:3

She who does not sleep: Yesss

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: Eeeee

She who does not sleep: Ughwhkamwb AI woy3x3scie

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: pat pat

She who does not sleep: I cant wait to experience sugar crash  
Maybe I'll actually soroeoro

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: :)

She who does not sleep: *sleep

Lian the lion (Leniath): If you think about it. Watercolor is colored water damage

She who does not sleep: Yehsha

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: 

 

She who does not sleep: YeH  
Yaj  
Help

Sleepless Skeleton: 

 

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: SBALOB FO TO SLEEP

Lian the lion (Leniath): Take your time cloudy

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: GO  
GO TO SLEEP

She who does not sleep: I'm rinningmpassj around the hpuse

Sleepless Skeleton: NO

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: hooray

She who does not sleep: Rhhhhhhh

Lian the lion (Leniath): Don't

Ominous Cinnamon Roll: NO  
HALOB  
Go

Lian the lion (Leniath): Cloudy sit down

She who does not sleep: Ti skeb

Sleepless Skeleton: Cloudy is sugardrunk


	12. fitness

**Sleepless Skeleton:**  nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:**  nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.

**She who does not sleep:** You guys are intellectuals

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** E

Top of the class

**Sleepless Skeleton:** F

**Queenie (Leniath):** ...

**She who does not sleep:** meow

**Queenie (Leniath):** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Sleepless Skeleton:** Woew

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Queenie (Leniath):** Ping Theo

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** K

**Sleepless Skeleton:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Queenie (Leniath):** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**She who does not sleep:** WHY

**Queenie (Leniath):** Yes

**Sleepless Skeleton:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep She who does not sleep

1

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @How to sue a piece of tea

**She who does not sleep:** WHY AM I BEING PINGED

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** Wot

**She who does not sleep:** Meow

**Queenie (Leniath):** I'm reliving my middle school nightmare so might as well drag someone down with me

nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Sleepless Skeleton:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Queenie (Leniath):** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Sleepless Skeleton:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Queenie (Leniath):** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Queenie (Leniath):** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:**  nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**She who does not sleep:** SKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKKSSKSKSKK

**Queenie (Leniath):** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Sleepless Skeleton:**  nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Queenie (Leniath):** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**She who does not sleep:** WHIOY

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Queenie (Leniath):** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Sleepless Skeleton:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:**  nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Queenie (Leniath):** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Sleepless Skeleton:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Queenie (Leniath):** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**She who does not sleep:** AHHHHHHHHHHH

**Sleepless Skeleton:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Queenie (Leniath):** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

I'm done

**Sleepless Skeleton:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep 

nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep 

nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @How to sue a piece of tea

nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Sleepless Skeleton:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**She who does not sleep:** What is this madness

**Sleepless Skeleton:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**She who does not sleep:** What did i do to you guys

**Sleepless Skeleton:** bullying continiues

nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** E

**Queenie (Leniath):** What a banquet of darkness

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Sleepless Skeleton:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**She who does not sleep:** pout

**Sleepless Skeleton:** squish

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @How to sue a piece of tea

nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Sleepless Skeleton:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**She who does not sleep:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** •+}=

nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @She who does not sleep

**Sleepless Skeleton:** :)

**She who does not sleep:** Im

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** :3

**She who does not sleep:** why

**Sleepless Skeleton:** ;]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**Ominous Cinnamon Roll:** y not

**She who does not sleep:** valid

**Sleepless Skeleton:** F

**She who does not sleep:** F

**How to sue a piece of tea:** who pinged me/\

**She who does not sleep:** THeo

**How to sue a piece of tea:** yemst

**Sleepless Skeleton:** nThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. @How to sue a piece of tea

**How to sue a piece of tea:** i-

**Sleepless Skeleton:** the N word

**She who does not sleep:** This is a torture-

**How to sue a piece of tea:** e l e m e n t a r y s c h o o l t r a u m a

**She who does not sleep:**  what happened

**Bluestelue:** jebus what the frick frack paddy whack is going on

**Sleepless Skeleton:** P R O F A N I T Y

**She who does not sleep:** It shows why we cant have nice things

**Bluestelue:** wh


End file.
